Back To The Holy Lands
by Cullen-To-Be08
Summary: Robins dreams are being haunted from the past. He takes a walk into the woods unable to sleep and everything is soon in darkness. The next thing he knows is that he's in a familiar place ... Ok I suck at summaries but plz read! 1st Chap is normal! D
1. Restless Sleeper

Here's the proper chapter guys soz about the wait!

Summary: Robins' dreams are still being haunted and wishes not to share them with the others, but Much knows whats really wrong. Or does he?

With Marian always commenting about him and the on going nightmares Robin takes a walk in the woods, then suddenly everything goes into darkness. He then wakes up in a familiar place. The Holy Lands ...

So what do you think? Plzzz read and review!!!

Tnx guys!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood but only my own characters. Robin Hood belongs to the BBC.

Warning: Bold italics are the characters speaking Arabic.

FLASHBACK

A battle has broken out on the outskirts of Acre. A Saracen is about to kill a Saracen woman and her 3 year old child. Immediately an arrow is shot into his shoulder and he falls to the ground in pain. An unknown figure then runs over to them, it's Robin.

**'Don't worry I'm here to help you' **he said soothingly.

The woman excepted his help and he took her hand, helping her up. He then picked up the child into one of his arms and the other assuring the woman. He leads them into the forest and to a small river, where a boat is waiting for them.

**'You spoke to our King a few days ago I'm here to make sure you get away safely.'**  
The woman nods and surprisingly spoke out in English.

'Yes I remember and I honor him for that.'

'You speak English?' he questioned.

'Of course your King doesn't speak ours doesn't he?'

Robin smiled. 'No' He helped the woman into the boat and passed her her child. He then unties the boat and it starts to drift away. Before it is clear from the bank the woman grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

'Thank-you.' And then placed something into his hand, muttering some sort of ritual.

**'I give you to this man, you're new guardian, protector. His soul green and strong.' **She looked up at Robin. 'You are now blessed for this is a part of me and now part of you. You will guard this with your life.' Robin nodded and she smiled as the boat began to drift away.

'Good-bye Robin of Locksley.'

Robin looked at her confused.

'How did you know ...' But he stopped as he noticed she had disappeared into the darkness. He looked at the wrapped parcel in his hand. Then without warning he heard a rustle in the bushes and he spun around quickly, then jumped.

FLASH

Present. Robin jolted awake from his sleep and looked around. Nobody was looking at him. Phew. Everyone was eating breakfast around the campfire which he was grateful for, but unknown to him everyone kept it to themselves after seeing Robin stirring in his dreams. Much seeing him awake walked over to him. His face, it looked pale and yet haunted. Much shook his head removing the image from his mind and smiled at his master.

'Breakfast Master?' Much asked.

'No thank-you Much. I don't feel like eating.' He head was spinning enough as it is.

'Master you must eat. You haven't eaten since yesterday morning.' Much insisted.

'I'm fine Much.' He looked up at Much and smiled with his usual cheeky grin. 'Trust me.'

Much didn't though, well he does trust Robin but not when he talks about himself and his problems. Ever since they had returned from the Holy War Robin was being haunted by all the events which had occurred, but Much thought he shouldn't have those dreams still. Much only had the few odd nightmares and that was when the suicide attack happened on the King, Robin had been injured severely and was almost fatal. Much looked at Robin and sighed.

'As you wish Master.'

Much went to sit down with the others. Each and every one of them all having an idea about Robin.

It's afternoon, Robin, Will, Much and Little John are delivering some food to the villagers. Robin, Much and Will are on horses whilst John chose to walk. Robin starts to close his eyes and nod off but every time the horse feels the reins loose it tugs waking him again.

'Robin, maybe you should go back to camp.' advised Will.

Robin smiled at him. 'I'm fine Will, just tired.'

'It doesn't help that you haven't eaten.' said Much sarcastically.

Robin sighed. 'Thank-you Much. Would it make you happier if I ate when we got back?'

'Yes!' he yelled.

'Then I will. Better?'

John interrupted him. 'You should still go back Robin.'

'I'm fine! Stop worrying! I'm just tired.' They stopped horses.

'Holy War?' Much questioned and winced expecting a shouting session from Robin.

'Yes' replied Robin calmly which surprised Much. Robin faced forward. 'And other things.'

There's a great silence.

'Come on let's deliver these sacks.' Robin said. 'Djaq and Allan will be worried if we're late.' Then with that he kicked his horse and lead the way, the others followed.

After delivering the sacks they give the horses away and walk back to camp. When they arrived Robin kept his word and had something to eat. He stands up and overcomes a great amount of dizziness, he looks quite confused. Much notices this.

'Robin are you alright?' he asked worryingly.

'Fine.' Robin smiled at him but is quite unsure himself. He takes a few steps forward and suddenly trips up and doesn't get back up.

'Master!' Much is about to run toward him but is held back by Little John. 'What are you doing?! He could be hurt!' he shouted.

'Much relax. He's asleep.' replied John softly.

He lets go off Much and he checks up on Robin making sure he's breathing.

'What?' 

So what you think guys? Better than the other even though I've not completed it. lol 


	2. Family?

'What?' asked Much confused. If his master was truly asleep then why did he immediately fall to the floor unaware of it himself? Djaq then stepped forward answering his question.

'I made a sleeping potion Much. It'll help him sleep since nothing else can.' she commented.

'Come on Much you saw him before' said Will.

'I guess but he's never been this bad.' Much said sounding quite concerned.

'What's wrong with him Much?' asked Allan.

'He's not sick is he?' joined in Little John, who was also concerned about Robin's safety.

'No.' replied Much.

'So what is it then?' asked Allan as he sat down beside Will on a log.

'The ...' Much paused not sure if he should share this information with the gang but after all they were all like family. His family. Djaq answered for him.

'Holy War' She joined the others sitting down, Will looked at her confused.

'How did you know?' he asked.

'You can't possibly know unless you have been there. Right Much?' she asked softly. Much nodded.

'Why?' asked Allan. He was quite determined to know since they don't talk about this topic often. Well not around Robin anyway. Much sighed, they knew half the story already so he might as well tell them the rest.


	3. Tales of War

'As you all know Robin was in the King's private guard.' All of them nod and Much carried on. 'Everywhere where the King went, Robin went with him and because, well, the King has so many enemies and was nearly killed half the time Robin was left to defend him.' Much pauses and stares into nothing. 'But the bodies ...' He said in a hoarse whisper. 'And the blood ...' Much stopped and looked up at the others. 'And everything you see, haunts you for eternity...'

FLASHBACK

Robin and Much are standing in the desert viewing the bloody sand, bodies slashed open by swords, skewered by arrows. Robin looked at his friend, his own faced covered in cuts and blood protecting the King.

'What are we fighting for Much?' Robin asked shaking his head in disgust. 'What are they fighting for?'

PRESENT

Much comes back to the present and carries on. ' That is why Robin studied the language and learned it. So he could find out what where they fighting for also but ...'

'But what?' Will interrupted.

'Then there was the assassination on the King.'

'Gisborne' said Will.

'Yes. Well, that's what Robin thinks. It was the middle of the night, everyone was asleep and our guard was down ...'

FLASHBACK

'Much!' yelled Robin. 'We're under attack!' Much awoke as Robin ran out of the tent. Back outside there were attackers running everywhere. Robin knelt down, prepared his bow and shot down two of the attackers suddenly a third came up behind him and stabbed him in the side. Robin screamed out in pain, dropping to the floor. As the attacker ran away Robin prepared one last arrow and caught the attack on his clothing. Then with that he led into the sand in pain, faintly hearing Much's voice.

'Master!' Much shouted. Robin attempted to get back up but failed. Much quickly came to his aid and knelt down beside him.

'Master ... you're wounded.' he cried.

'The King..' gasped Robin and he managed to get onto his knees. 'Go and get help.'

'But...' Much began.

'Now!' ordered Robin. Much quickly jumped to his feet and ran.

PRESENT

'I didn't want to leave him, he was wounded but I did and he saved the King. Leaving a mark on his attacker.'

Djaq looked at Robin. 'Gisborne' she whispered. Much nodded and carried on with the story.

'After the attack Robin had been weakened and was in pain, he soon collapsed in the King's tent. Luckily the King was already awake and lifted Robin onto a bed then called his physician. By that time I had just arrived with a few guards just in case and then I saw him. The physician said he won't stand a chance if he caught a fever but he did.' Much paused. 'I think it was Marian, he always called her name and mine throughout it. The King then left us with the physician and we returned here once Robin had woken as was back to full health again.'

Everyone was silent for a few minutes still in wonder. Allan finally said something.

'I understand now'

'I never knew.' commented John.

'I'm glad I met you lot and Robin he has shown me quite a lot in your world and also understands mine. He's a true friend.' said Djaq.

'Yeah.' Will agreed. 'How long will he be out for?'

'Tomorrow morning.' Djaq replied. 'Or earlier.'

'I think we should get some sleep too.' John added. 'We have a big day tomorrow.'

All of them agree and go to their sleeping places. Much grabbed a blanket and placed it over Robin.

'Goodnight Master.'

Much then walked away and soon fell asleep.

It's morning. Will is the first to wake up and notices Robin is still asleep. He gets two twigs and sets up a fire. Allan, John, Djaq and Much soon awake.

Allan looked at Robin then at Djaq. 'Shouldn't he be awake?' he asked her.

'Yes but let's give him a little more time. He hasn't had much sleep remember?' she walked over to the fire and sat down. John, Allan and Much look at each other before joining her and Will.

It's been 2 hours now and they have all just finished breakfast.

'Look I ain't being funny but ...' Allan started but Djaq soon interrupted him.

'I am quite worried now he should have been awake over an hour ago.' Djaq walked over to Robin and knelt down beside him. She checked his pulse and then his breathing. Everything is normal. 'He seems fine.' she called.

The others soon head over. Much knelt down beside him and pushed him.

'Robin? Robin!' Much shouted. Robin groaned in his sleep and Much smiled.

'I think that means leave me alone.'

'Or he could be dreaming.' Will presumed. Much's smile faded.

'Talk about spoiling the moment.' Allan muttered under his breath. Will looked at him.

'Do you know any other way to wake him up?' asked Djaq. Much looked at her senses the amount of worry in her voice. He thinks for a minute then jumps slightly.

'Yes!!' he shouted. 'He told me his mother used this method when he was little before ... before her lady died.' Yes. Lady of Locksley, always used to smile and sing songs before that fatal day. Robin was barely 3 and only remembers her voice. Always used to care for me just like Robin. The only woman to break a man's stubbornness, especially Robin's. Well, apart from Lady Marian also. May her rest in peace.

John brought him back to the present. 'Go on then.'

'Oh yes!.' He bowed his head in line with Robin's then quite roughly but softly blew into his ear. Immediately Robin jumped into the air, then made a perfect landing falling over. Everyone were laughing.

'No wonder!!' Allan managed to get out. They all carried on laughing including Much. Robin smiled slightly quite confused.

'How did I get here?' he asked.

They all finally stopped laughing apart from the odd few snorts and giggles.

'You fell asleep, well, I gave you a drought.' Djaq told him and he nodded.

'Right.' Was all he could say.

Allan smiled at Robin. 'We'll have to use that as an alarm in the future.' Everyone smiled still giggling.

Robin smiled to himself, then looked at Much who was also smiling. 'You're work I presume? Seen as you're the only one that knew' Much blushed and nodded.

'Yes Master but don't forget Lady Marian.' replied Much.

Robin smiled. 'How can I forget?' He remembered the first time she did that to him. They were riding but that nearly knocked him off his horse, but she'll soon be married to Gisborne. And whatever it takes he won't let that happen. Robin looked at his gang of outlaws.

'Is there any food left?' He asked, after that long sleep he realized how hungry he really was.

'Yes!!!!' They all shouted in a union. Happy that for once Robin wouldn't have to be forced to eat.

So????????????????????????

If you're in the dark or asking I thought its supposed to be about the Holy Land then don't worry!!

This is only the beginning!! Mwahaha!!!!


	4. Becareful What You Wish For

Meanwhile in Nottingham Castle the Sheriff is on a rampage.

'Curse that Hood!' he shouted, storming into his own room followed by Gisborne.

'M'lord do not worry we will find those bags of flour.' he said calmy.

'Gisborne you idiot!! It's not the flour I'm mad about!' he sits down and sighs.

'What are we going to do my lord?' asked Gisborne.

The Sheriff looked up at him, with a small sparkle in his eye. Gisborne recognized it, he had a plan a plan to teach Hood a lesson.

'Patience Gisborne. Patience.' And with that the Sheriff smiled evilly.

Somewhere in a far away place, a Saracen is waiting patiently, his things packed beside him. Then out of the blue fourteen more appear and bow.

The first Saracen named Dehare (dee-har-ee) started off the conversation. 'He is to pay, after all this time we've finally found him! That fool of a woman gave him the key to the magic seal, which holds all the magic in the world. Good and evil. We must get it back! We need that key and he must pay for almost killing me and my gang!'

All the other Saracens mutter and nod in agreement. The one who seemingly was the leader moved his equipment onto some sort of wagon and faced the others, speaking for the first time.

'We go to England!' he shouted.

Back in the forest everyone is sitting around the campfire bored. Allan sighs.

'I wish something would bloody happen, apart from Robin's little tale nothing exciting has happened.' he said, lying against a tree root. Then right on cue Much and Will came running through the bushes out of breath. Robin looks at Allan.

'Be careful what you wish for.' said Robin and walked over to Much and Will. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'The ... Gisborne ... fire ...' Much stuttered, out of breath. Will decided to take over.

'It's Gisborne and the Sheriff they've set ... someone's house on fire.' The other members of the gang heard this and were at full attention now preparing their weapons. 'They ... they haven't payed taxes for two months Robin and they're trapped inside.'

Robin was stunned and disgusted. He knew the Sheriff was evil but not that much. Or was he?

'Who? Where?' he demanded quickly.

'Jeffrey and his family.' replied Much.

After hearing those words Robin's rage grew. How dare he! He knew Jeffrey is close friends with Robin and Gisborne own land? Well it was his land but Gisborne was ruling it.

'Locksley' whispered Robin. Will nodded. Much who had finally caught his breath back throughout the conversation spoke.

'Master ... Robin. You know this is a trap.'

'It's a chance I'm willing to take Much' replied Robin. He then looked back at John. John nodded and said his famous words.

'We go to Locksley.' he said.

Sorry its a short chap but update will be tonight ! Hope you like this part!


	5. Fire At Heart

"Mother! Father!" screamed the young little boy. He was stuck. Why? Why did the knights set his father's house on fire? There was smoke everywhere and it was seeping into his lungs. He looked for his little sister beyond the the thick smoke. "Lyra!" He coughed and went down to his knees crying. "Lyra! Mother! Father!" Then he heard it a little small cry. He followed the voice and then he saw her, his little sister wrapped in a blanket where she had been laid down to sleep. He crawled over to her and picked her up in his arm even at 3 years old she was still so light. "Simon!" she cried and held her big brother close. He looked around trying to find an escape. But there wasn't one.

Back outside the soldiers including Guy of Gisborne are watching it burn slowly. Jeremy and his wife Sarina come to the house and see the horror. "NO!" screamed Sarina and ran towards the house, Jeffrey chased after her. Guards suddenly grabbed them and took them to Gisborne.

"You vile creature!" shouted Sarina earning a slap to the face from one of the guards.

"Don't hurt her!" yelled Jeffrey.

"You will watch your house burn and suffer!" said Gisborne.

"NO! Our children ..." started Sarina.

"Will die for your punishment" finished Gisborne. He then smiled at them enjoying their suffering as they wept.

Back inside Simon covered Lyra will his own clothing and her blanket. "Stay inside" he choked. He felt dizzy and was about to fall until suddenly there was a crash and the wooden wall collapsed as a hooded man fell through.

"Simon, it's me Robin." said Robin soothingly.

"Master Robin!" cried the little boy and ran over to Robin. Robin held him and looked at him. "Where's your sister, Lyra?" Simon looked at Robin and then showed him the little bundle he was holding. Robin smiled at him and picked them both up. "You're a brave boy Simon your father will be very proud. Where is he?" As he said this he was trying to find a way out. As for an answer Simon cried. "I don't know the knights came and set the house on fire!"

"Don't worry we'll get out of here." Then he saw it, a little clearing through the front window. "Hold onto me tight Simon and you're sister." Robin told him. Simon did so. Robin took a deep breath and ran towards the window.

From outside there was a crash, all guards turned around finding a hooded man carrying a child, unaware of the second. There was fire on the man's hood and he patted it down quickly allowing everyone to see his face. Jeffrey and Sarina gasped in relief seeing their children alive.

"Simon, Lyra" shouted Sarina. Gisborne turned around seeing the man's face. "Locksley!" The soldiers started to go forward when suddenly a bunch of bandits came from the forest chasing some off, Robin smiled. Gisborne noticing the lack of men raced off letting go of his prisoners and back to the castle.Sarina and Jeffrey both raced towards Robin as he gave them Simon and Lyra.

"Thank-you Robin!" sobbed Sarina and hugged him, Jeffrey did the same and clapped him on the back. Robin understood.

"Where will you go now?" asked Much.

"We have another house here in Locksley well more of a barn but it will do." replied Jeffrey as he hugged his son.

"You have a fighter on you hands there Jeffrey" said Robin towards Simon, Simon smiled and hugged his father.

"Will you stay for dinner Robin? All of you? Please it's the least we can do. We have spare food and drinks." pleaded Sarina holding Lyra close to her. Robin looked back at his gang and smiled.

"It'll be our honour." replied Robin and everyone smiled, especially Much.

It had been 2 hours since the fire and they had all eaten. Despise what had happened they were all laughing. About Robin that is. Jeffrey had been telling them all sorts of stories from his childhood including Marian and Much.

"Yes and that hurt!" explained Much.

Robin smiled and was happy but something was wrong. Something inside him was warning him of a great darkness in the shadows.

And this is when everything links to war in the next chapter! There's so many! Hope you enjoyed that chapter!

So much more evil to come!


	6. Shadows

The outlaws were sitting around the fire which Jeffrey had insisted on. He also insisted to stop the night and Robin couldn't say no, his men were tired and so was he himself. Robin started to fiddle with something in his hand and Much had seen him do it before.

'Master. May I ask something?' asked Much wearily. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Robin.

'What is it Much?' he asked calmly. He knew Much had seen it but for some reason he wanted it out in the open as if it was showing him something.

'That pendant, where did you get it?' replied Much.

'On the borders to Acre.' Robin paused and then continued. 'Remember that woman we had to help?' Much nodded. 'I saved her and her child from an attack and she gave it to me. It was very precious to her but all it says is Acre on it. She probably bought it from there.'

Djaq walked over to him. 'May I have a look?' she asked. Robin nodded and gave it to her. It was only then when she gasped aloud but then looked quite scared.

'Robin this is no pendant it is a key...' she told him. Robin looked back at her confused. 'What do you mean?' he asked curiously. The rest of the outlaws were listening carefully now.

'A key to the tomb of Acre.' Djaq finished. Robin looked at her and scoffed. 'That's not possible!' Djaq looked at him seriously. 'It has been given to you Robin you are the guardian.'

Much looked at Djaq and then the so called key. 'Surely not.'  
Allan had been listening from the start but was utterly confused. 'Someone going to explain?' he asked. Djaq knelt down beside Robin so they all formed a circle.

'The key to Acre is a tomb or box which is supposed to hold a great deal of magic. It's what balances the war in a way, you know good and evil. But if the wrong hands get it everything could be destroyed.' Djaq told them.

'But I'm no guardian ...' Robin told her sternly.

'It doesn't matter if you are or not Robin, the key chooses its guardian in a way. You must protect it.' Djaq passed it back to him.

'Don't worry nobody's ever come for it since and I don't think that'll change.' said Robin and placed it under his cloak.

Robin jolted awake from another dream and noticed that the fire had gone out and that everyone was asleep around him, he smiled slightly at the snoring Much. Unable to get back to sleep he left the village to clear his head it was still night. He went to 'his' place near a little stream. No one knew of this place apart from Marian. It was the place where they first kissed, everything was so perfect back then but tonight was different.

The wind was cold and distressed, he had lived in the forest for many months now, he knew most of its secrets and passages. Suddenly a gust of wind knocked him forward to the ground. He could feel his lip bleeding, he touched and got back up. It was only then he realized he hadn't brought any of his weapons. He was vulnerable to attack.

'Who's there?' Robin called out. All he could see where shadows and they were moving at fast speed. Before he even realized it someone appeared behind him. He turned around and saw a Saracen. Shocked and confused all he could say was 'What?'

It was to late the Saracen opened his hand and blew some sort of dust at Robin and he immediately collapsed to the ground. A few seconds later four more Saracens appeared including two new ones who seemed to be the leader, Niro and Disha his second hand man.

The one known as Disha asked 'Is this him Niro?'

Niro, the leader looked down at the back of Robin. 'That's him same clothes, turn him over just in case.' Disha obeyed and turned Robin onto his back. Niro nodded.

'It's him but it's strange.' Niro paused. 'No weapons? He's a crusader.' noted Niro. Disha looked at him and asked. 'What are we going to do with him?' Niro smiled evilly.

'He'll pay for all of our men he killed.' said Niro. Disha was shocked and looked at Robin. A Saracen standing beside them from before looked at his leader. 'He did that?' asked Dehare.

'Yes trust me Dehare there is more to him that meets the eyes. Even better than his own King' commented Niro.

'How dare he!' yelled Dehare. He kicked Robin in the chest. After that Niro stopped him. 'Now is not the time. He will be punished gravely for his crimes against us but think about it, a man better than his own King?' Niro told Dehare. Dehare smiled as Disha watched them both nervously.

Thanks for the reviews!  
Bit longer than the last. Keep reviewing guys!  
xxx


End file.
